Super(Annoying)Fan
by milomeepit
Summary: This is the story of an Australian boarding school student's accidental shipment to London and her ensuing perseverence to win the affections of 1D... whilst simultaniously trying to annoy the crap out of them.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, okay, for my normal readers, don't condemn me yet. I was poking around and decided to try my hand at One Direction fanfiction, which is **_**exactly**_** what I did with Gumceline, and look how much you guys like **_**A Mended Family**_**. Read and review, please, because I live on your reviews, you lovely, lovely people!**_

_**Always chocolate, always Neopian- milomeepit ^^**_

It was a warm Spring day at the Mount Ararat Co-ed Boarding Collage, and all lay calm and peaceful as the sunlight trickled lazily through the trees, dappling on the ground as a tiny squirrel dashed across the grass, and acorn held in its teeth. It ran up to one of the female dormitory buildings, scuttling up a tree and sitting on a branch outside on of the ground-floor windows, where it began chewing delicately on its nut-

_**Bang!**_

The squirrel outside took off, frightened away by Helen Rue's pillow smacking into the window, rattling the glass in its frame.

Her friend, Billie Darcy, screamed and dived away again as Helen bore down on her, a demented gleam in her eye as she raised her My Little Pony-clad pillow for a another strike. "No! Helen, I swear I didn't do it! George took it and put it in the closet, just look!" She squealed, ducking. "I swear it was her!" George _was_ a bit of a prankster, she mentally admitted, but she wouldn't touch it if she valued her head.

"Yeah, _sure_. Like there's room in there for anything with all of Donna's clothes!"

George and Donna sat on Billie's bed, laughing as Billie tried to hide behind a set of drawers. "Hey, I don't have _that_ many!" Donna protested.

Billie poked her head up, a very sceptical look on her face. "When my brother carried your suitcases upstairs, he dislocated his shoulder." She said in a monotone.

"Details, who needs 'em?" Donna sat back. It was the truth that Donna was probably the diva of the group, so to speak.

Helen stood above Billie, pillow raised for one last devastating blow, when the final member of their room, Fred, stepped out of the bathroom. Fred was very much the mother of the dorm, and spent half of her time keeping the others in line. She plucked the pillow from Helen's hands. "Quit it, you two!" She said authoritively.

The two youngest girls snapped to attention, and Helen saluted. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" They shouted with silly grins.

"What's going on in here?" Fred asked, rubbing her temples.

Billie raised her hand. "George hid Helen's poster in the closet behind Donna's pink woollen sweater, the one with the yellow donkey on the front."

Fred sighed and nodded to Helen. "Go check if it's there."

Helen nodded and sauntered over to the closet. She opened the door and rifled around for a little before she came out holding a much-loved poster, sighing contentedly. It was a large group shot of One Direction. She re-mounted it over her bed, pausing to kiss all five boys on the cheek before turning away. "George…" She started, glaring at her nervously giggling friend, but there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Now you've done it. Someone's reported us for making too much noise this early in the morning." Fred grumbled, opening the door.

A frumpy-looking woman stalked in, a sour expression on her face as she glared at the five girls. "Miss Rue?" She sniffed haughtily, adjusting her glasses.

Helen slowly stepped forwards. "Yes, Miss Coppormon?"

"I have some news for you. You have been selected to participate in an exchange student program, with a girl from France." She said in a dull monotone. "It begins tomorrow."

The girls gaped. "You're _kidding_…" Billie muttered.

"I suggest you pack." Miss Coppormon said coldly, and left.

There was a dead silence in the room for a few moments before Helen started tearing around the room, grabbing her knick-knacks and clothes, shoving them into a suitcase that she threw onto her bed.

"I'm going to France!" She cheered. "Land of Romance, the City of Lights! I can't believe it!" She carefully put her books in on top of her clothes, and then turned to her friends, who were dumbstruck. "Aren't you happy for me?" She asked confusedly.

"Yeah, but… we're gonna miss you, you hellion!" Donna said sadly.

"No more breaking up wrestling matches…" Fred said wistfully.

"No more pranks on the boys in the dead of night…" George shook her head.

"I'm losing my partner in crime!" Billie said light-heartedly, but there were tears in her eyes. She bounded forwards and hugged her.

Within moments, they'd all glommed together in a group hug, chorusing well-wishes and farewells.

"Hey, hey! I still have until tomorrow!" Helen laughed.

"She's right, give the girl some air!" Fred shooed the others back a few feet.

"Right. Sorry, Lennie." Billie blushed.

"No worries," She grinned. "C'mon, let's go have some breakfast and talk about it. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!"


End file.
